


Morphogenic Inertia Exposed

by Ononymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Final Battle, Gen, Not Serious, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: Flowey's plan has succeeded. He has the power of every soul in the Underground, save one. But he quickly discovers a flaw.





	Morphogenic Inertia Exposed

"Urrrgh... NO! Unbelievable!!"

Looking behind you, the stream of monsters pouring into the cavern before the barrier shows no sign of slowing. Their shouts of indignation and support become ever more incomprehensible, led by the six monsters suspended in the air by a Gordian knot of vines, the owner of which is growing ever more worried at the unexpected interference to his plans.

"This can't be happening! You... YOU...!"

The unwanted petitions to leave you alone rain down on the flower like blows. An entire kingdom united by the mercy you chose to show. Knowing they wish to protect you in defiance of the policy they've pursued over years... it fills you with-

" _I can't believe you're all so **stupid.**_ "

Uh oh.

His worry, clearly an act, vanishes immediately, replaced with a cruel triumph. The babble stops as though your ears had switched off. Every monster freezes and struggles as though suddenly tied up, even though there are no physical bonds. With the power of six souls, the vines had only ever been for show. And now...

" **ALL OF YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!** "

At this screechy proclaimation, everyone is lifted off their feet, those that have feet anyway, and are drawn to that sinister grin. They continue to struggle, but it's futile. As he uses the six souls to truly tap into the power that comprises a seventh, he makes no effort to refrain from showing off his power. The eerie light of the barrier beyond becoming dwarfed by the magic inherent to each monster condensing in a focal point. It doesn't take long for your vision to be drowned in white, the magical power accompanied by a deafening roar as Flowey's earlier promises come true. All that power, it-

It's over.

You're not sure where you are. The rocky walls of the cavern have vanished, and so has the barrier itself. All is black. Except...

"Finally."

You turn to the source of the voice. Despite the darkness of where you stand, the owner of the voice is lit up as though by an invisible stage light. His back is turned to you, but the white fur on his head framed by long floppy ears reminds you so much of your first friend in the Underground.

"I was so tired of being a flower."

He's inspecting his hands, flexing them as his shoulders shake a little in silent laughter. You gaze at the figure, partly in amazement as the disparate clues you've uncovered throughout your journey leap to an impossible conclusion about who stands before you, but also at... But before you can comment, he turns around to greet you.

"Howdy!"

His parents have that smile. One you saw as you were given a bedroom all to yourself, under her protection. The other you saw as seemingly impossible dreams of a restored family danced cruelly in front of him. It's simple but sincere, and it looks like it's an inherent trait to the family. But while his bright green eyes would normally suit such an earnest expression of joy, something is missing. An indefinable quality the other sets of eyes had that are absent from those.

And speaking of something missing...

"Chara, are you there? It's- _Ahh!_ "

His cry of shock reminds you of a bleat. Fitting, really. He's finally noticed. He bends over as if punched in the stomach, hands concealing as much of his body as possible. His ears flop wildly as he looks away from you, the childish instinct that if he can't see you, you can't see him. All of him.

Whatever power allowed him to transform, it didn't accommodate for clothes.

"Don't laugh!" he begs, as though his audience normally would. "Wait a second, I'll be right back!"

Turning around quickly he runs off, tail twitching in embarrassment, seeming to vanish into the darkness like fog, leaving you with the curious sensation of doubt as to whether anything existed at all. Your nose itches, so you scratch it discreetly.

After about ten minutes of oblivion, you hear his soft footsteps. As if from around a corner he reappears, now dressed in clothes. Simple black trousers and a green and yellow jumper. He's accompanied by a musty smell, one you remember from the bedroom in the King's house. He's breathing quite deeply.

"Oh... okay," he pants, trying to regain his composure, "let's try this again..."

His signs of fatigue vanish. That slightly unnerving expression of joy is back on his face as though it hadn't been interrupted.

"It's me... Your best friend..."

A brief flash of light, and the green eyes have changed. They are now pitch black, with a small golden twinkle of determination acting as the pupils. Where they were level with you, they now look down at you from several feet above, both from the owner beginning to float, and his sudden growth to full adulthood. Horns have sprouted where there were none before, not having quite the length or nobility of his father's, and there are black markings in the previously pristine fur framing a smile that is unmistakably more malevolent than before, especially with fangs that look much sharper than his parents had. You aren't sure whether he's trying to intimidate you or impress you. One of these might have happened, except...

" **ASRIEL DR** \- _Hurk!_ "

Asriel's dramatic transformation, his second of the day, is undermined somewhat by the inconvenience of the green and yellow jumper now seven sizes too small which is trying to suffocate him. Fortunately, it's not a problem that will be around for very long.

_Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiip!_

He covers himself again. " _Aw, come on!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
